The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electronic circuit and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a stretchable electronic circuit and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, importance of stretchable electronic circuits has been increased along with the development of multimedia. Stretchable electronic circuits may be used in various fields such as sensor skin for robots, wearable communication devices, implantable or wearable biodevices, and/or advanced displays. Therefore, there is a need to fabricate organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), thin-film transistors (TFTs), microprocessors, and random access memories (RAMs) on stretchable substrates. Stretchable electronic circuits must maintain electrical functions even in the case that a substrate expands or contracts due to an external force.